


On my own

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt Pride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Kei-chan, are you sure you don’t want me to do that?”Kota seemed to be having fun watching his boyfriend fight against the parasol.





	On my own

“Kei-chan, are you sure you don’t want me to do that?”

Kota seemed to be having fun watching his boyfriend fight against the parasol.

He had insisted that it was absolutely necessary to bring it to the beach, in order for him to avoid a sunburn, and when Yabu had told him that he didn’t mean to plant it into the sand he had said that he was totally comfortable doing it by himself.

When they first got to the beach, the first thing that Kota found out was that this was probably the first time that Kei had seen a parasol in his whole life.

The second was that, once in a while, it was kind of relieving not being the one in trouble with something.

And, at last, he was having a great time watching him, so much that he had to restrain himself from laughing out loud.

“Do you think I didn’t dig deep enough?” Kei asked him, but then he motioned for him to shut up. “Ah, never mind, don’t say a thing. I said that I would’ve been able to do it and I will.”

That wasn’t the first time that he asked him a question and then just asked him not to answer.

He was totally focused on his work, Kota could only recall a few times he had seen him like that.

“Kei, I guess it would be better if I...” he tried to offer his help, but the younger quickly shut him up.

“I asked you to be quiet, Kota!” he scolded him. “You said that since I’m the one with a white complexion and the one who wanted to bring it in the first place I should also be the one to handle it. And I’m trying, as you can see, so just let me work!”

Yabu nodded, pretending to be serious, when he knew that he wasn’t going to last long without laughing.

He was still watching is personal show, when he saw a kid approaching to Kei, curious.

“Onii-chan” he said, pulling Inoo’s arm. “You know, I tried it too before, but my daddy said that it takes too much strength to do it, so I gave up.” he said, serious.

Kei looked at him for a minute or so, so long that Yabu was wondering if he had to remind him one wasn’t supposed to yell to a child, but then he saw his boyfriend forcing a smile.

“I know. I wanted to try it too, but your dad is right. I’m not strong enough yet.” he replied, letting the parasol fall on the sand and then turning toward Kota. “You win.” he told him. “You never thought I was able to do it in the first place,  did you? Well, it’s all yours now. Have fun.”

He sat on the sand, watching Kota taking over, and it didn’t take him more than a couple of minutes to successfully plant the parasol into the sand.

The elder went close to him, smiling; he really hoped that this wasn’t going to ruin his mood.

“Are you satisfied?” Inoo asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kota laughed, and then he shrugged.

“Sticking in is my job in the end, isn’t it?” he joked, knowing that it was the wrong move, but he just couldn’t help it.

At least, he parasol was planted.

What Kota couldn’t really understand, was why he didn’t get a seat under it too.


End file.
